un oscuro destino
by gerald caridad
Summary: se trata de la historia de un poni que llega al pueblo de ponyville, justo cuando las manes seis se habian reunido, las seis amigas amablemente ayudaron a este poni a instalarse en ponyville. Pero no saben que este poni tiene un destino oscuro como la noche, pero a la vez brillante como el sol. y no lo digo por las princesas.
1. Chapter 1

_Hola chicos, aquí esta zerox j caridad con un nuevo fanfic que me puse a pensar, aunque el titulo tal vez no sea muy llamativo, pero bueno hago lo mejor que puedo para poder escribir cosas que sean interesantes. Bueno ya basta de hablar y comencemos con este nuevo fanfic._

**Un Oscuro Destino**

Capítulo 1: La llegada de un nuevo poni

Equestria, un lugar en donde los ponis de todas las clases viven en harmonía, junto con otras clases de especies que existen en ese mundo. Muchas veces equestria fue amenazada por fuerzas del mal en el pasado, y luego estos mismos males volvieron de nuevo, pero estos fueron vencidos por seis ponis en varias ocasiones, estas seis ponis eran conocidas como los elementos de la armonía. Pero quien llegaría a pensar que en este mundo lleno de paz, haya algo tan oscuro que nadie se dé cuenta que está ahí.

En fin, todo eso cambiara dentro de poco, ya que alguien tomara su destino, y cuando lo haga… todo en equestria cambiara, pero la pegunta es: será ¿para bien? o ¿para mal?

**Equestria-Ponyville**

Era una mañana normal en ponyville, los pájaros cantaban mientras los pequeños potros jugaban, y todo era tranquilidad para todos los ponis. Y en esos momentos, las mane seis estaban en un picnic que habían preparado al frente de la casa de flutershy, ya que habían pasado cerca de un año desde que derrotaron a tirek, y ellas no habían tenido un respiro para poder reunirse y charlar.

-**Twilight **se había ido durante algún tiempo, para resolver algunas cosas en las diferentes ciudades de equestria, por parte de celestia.

-**Con rarity**, ella estuvo en canterlot haciendo vestidos a más no poder, para grandes diseñadores y estrellas famosas.

-**Con rainbow dash**, ella había ido con los wonderbolts, para poder entrar en sus filas, ellos sin ninguna objeción dejaron a rainbow entrar a los wonderbolts, y así paso el tiempo rainbow haciendo piruetas y presentaciones con los wonderbolts.

-**applejack**, se había quedado en su hogar por obvias razones, ya que ella y Big Macintosh, eran granjeros de manzanas y durante ese tiempo estuvieron muy ocupados, pero debes en cuando veía a pinkie pie y flutershy.

-**Flutershy**, por otra parte se quedó en ponyville, ya que no quería dejar a sus animales, pero durante ese transcurso de tiempo ella estudio para ser veterinaria, desgraciadamente tuvo que estudiar por correo, ya que en ponyville no había universidades o academias para estudiar.

-**Pinkie pie**, ella se quedó en ponyville haciendo lo que mejor sabe hacer, hacer fiestas a mas no poder, aunque claro solo con flutershy podía hablar más, ya que las demás no estaban en el pueblo y applejack siempre estaba trabajando, pero aun así ella siempre estaba alegre.

_Es genial que tengamos tiempo libre para poder hablar, hace casi un año que no hablábamos, dijo rarity._

_Es cierto, desde que se fueron he estado un poco triste, pero siempre supe que volverían, ahora que estamos todas juntas de nuevo hare una fiesta de lo más grande, en la cual todos los ponis del pueblo vendrán, dijo pinkie pie con su típico tono._

_Pero por favor pinkie pie, que no sea tan grande ¿sí?, dijo twilight._

_Aawww, ¿Por qué?, pregunto pinkie pie._

_Bueno, principalmente porque algunas de nosotras estamos cansadas de nuestro viaje de vuelta ponyville, o no twilight, respondió applejack._

_Si es cierto, dijo twilight._

_Está bien, pero mañana a primera hora hare la fiesta, dijo pinkie pie emocionada, mientras saltaba alrededor de las cinco chicas._

_Bueno, bueno ya dejemos eso y comencemos a hablar de algo de interés, como que hicieron cada cuando nos separamos, pregunto rarity, mientras se sentaban en el mantel del césped._

_Yo obviamente me uní a los wonderbolts, lo cual me hace 20% más genial que antes, dijo rainbow dash con orgullo de ser ahora parte de los wonderbolts._

_Si, si ya sabemos rainbow, nos haz enviado cartas diciendo lo genial que era, dijo applejack._

_Aguafiestas, pero bueno, que hiciste tu flutershy durante todo este tiempo, pregunto rainbow._

_Bueno… yo hem, he estado… estudiando, para ser veterinaria, respondió flutershy con un tono bajo._

_Wau, convertirte en veterinaria, es genial flutershy que quieras ser veterinaria, dijo twilight._

_Gracias twilight, dijo flutershy._

_Yo por mi parte, he seguido cosechando manzanas, aunque yo y mi hermano hemos tenido más trabajo este que de costumbre, dijo applejack._

_Ah, y eso ¿Por qué?, pregunto twilight._

_En realidad no sé, solo que últimamente después de que derrotáramos a tirek, la gente empezó a venir a la granja a comprar manzanas más de lo usual, respondió applejack mientras movía la cabeza de un lado a otro._

_Eso es extraño, dijo twilight. _

_Bueno que has hecho tu twilight, seguro que celestia te puso a buscar alguna información, ya que he oído que andabas buscando algo en cada pueblo, pregunto rainbow._

_No en realidad, aunque hubiera preferido mejor buscar información en los libros, respondió twilight._

_Si no fue buscar información, entonces a que te mando a buscar celestia, pregunto rarity._

_Es algo raro, pero lo que me mando a buscar celestia fue…, no término de decir twilight, cuando pinkie se puso a saltar más de la cuenta alrededor de las chicas._

_**Ha llegado un nuevo poni, debo ir a conocerlo, vuelvo en un momento**__, dijo pinkie pie gritando, para después salir disparada hacia el pueblo._

_Dijo nuevo poni, bueno si llego alguien nuevo es mejor que lo ayudemos, ya que sabemos cómo es pinkie, dijo applejack, mientras se paraba y las seguían las demás chicas._

**Entrada-Ponyville**

En la entrada de ponyville estaba entrando, un poni de tierra de color azul celeste, de crin de color azul oscuro y ojos violeta resplandeciente, llevando consigo una carreta con algunas de sus pertenencias. El miraba a todos los lados tratando de encontrar algo.

_Haber, según las indicaciones que me dijo ese señor, la alcaldía debería verse desde la entrada, dijo el pon, mientras se adentraba en el pueblo, en el cual todos en el pueblo lo saludaban amistosamente, lo cual él se los devolvía._

De pronto y sin ningún previo aviso salió una poni rosa de la nada, y empezó a cantar una canción con varios instrumentos, el poni solo se quedó mirándola la cantar con mucha alegría. Cuando termino de cantar arrojo confeti al aire con un cañón que saco de la nada.

_Pero que de donde sacaste ese cañón, pregunto el poni._

_Cual cañón, respondió pinkie pie._

_El que tienes…, dijo el poni, pero no pudo terminar la frase porque el cañón había desaparecido tal y como apareció. – ¿qué pero donde esta?, se preguntó el poni. _

_Dejando eso de lado quieres ser mi amigo, pregunto pinkie pie mientras se agachaba esperando la respuesta._

_Claro, porque no, eres bastante divertida, respondió aquel poni._

_Estupendo, ya verás te hare una gran fiesta hoy mismo, invitare a todos en ponyville, habrá serpentinas, juegos, comida, dijo pinkie pie hasta que fue interrumpida por una pesuña que se colocó en su boca._

_Lo siento, a veces no sabe cuándo contenerse, dijo una poni lavanda que tenía su pesuña en la boca de la poni rosa._

_Estas bien compañero, pregunto applejack._

_Si estoy no te preocupes, dijo el poni._

_Bien, entonces será mejor que nos presentemos, yo soy twilight sparkle, dijo la unicornio lavanda, mientras quitaba su pesuña de pinkie la cual había empezado a lamerla._

_Yo soy applejack, y trabajo en sweet apple massacre, un gusto, dijo la poni naranja._

_Yo soy rainbow dash, la mejor voladora de equestria, y miembro de los wonderbolts, dijo la pegaso cian._

_Soy rarity, la modista de ponyville y una gran diseñadora, dijo la unicornio blanca._

_Oh oh oh, yo soy pinkie pie, me gustan las fiestas, los pasteles, las cupcakes, los juegos, dijo la poni rosa para ser tapa su boca por twilight._

_Yo… yo soy, flut__hershe__, dijo la pegaso de color amarillo._

_Mucho gusto a todas, y es bueno conocerla princesa twilight, yo me llamo light heart, pero pueden llamarme light, dijo light._

_Por favor no me gusta que me llamen princesa, solo dime twilight, dijo twilight._

_De acuerdo, twilight, dijo light._

_Bueno y que te trajo a es este lugar light, pregunto applejack._

_Bueno he vivido en muchos pueblos, pero ninguno me agradaba mucho, hasta que alguien me hablo de este pueblo, así que vine para quedarme en este pueblo y ver si me agrada, respondió light._

_Y porque no te agradaban los pueblos, pregunto curiosa twilight, lo cual dejo a light un poco incómodo._

_Bueno, es que no me gustaban algunas cosas de los pueblos en que he vivido, nada más, respondió light._

_Oigan chicas estamos perdiendo tiempo, recuerden que solo tenemos una semana, para hacer lo que queramos recuerdan, dijo rainbow dash._

_Y qué tal si ayudamos a light a instalarse en ponyville, así podemos ver cómo le ha ido al pueblo mientras no estábamos, propuso twilight._

_Por mi está bien, después de todo no tenías nada más que hacer, después del picnic, dijo rarity._

_Bien decidido, light vamos a ayudarte, dijo pinkie pie._

_Gracias, respondió light._

Light junto con las manes seis fueron a la alcaldía, para hablar con la alcaldesa y comprar el lugar en donde viviría light en el pueblo. Luego de varios minutos, la alcaldesa le dio los papeles de la nueva de casa light, la cual era una casa parecida a la de flutershy, solo que esta era de una sola planta, y además de que esta se encontraba atrás del castillo de twilight, por petición de light, ya que él quería una casa lejos del pueblo.

Ya cuando llegaron a la casa, todas entraron excepto rainbow, ya que había dicho que tenía que hacer algo, y ella sin más se despedido de todos y salió volando hacia el cielo hasta que la perdieron de vista. Cuando los seis ponis entraron en la casa, la vieron llena de polvo y con telarañas.

_Hace cuando que no vivía alguien aquí, se parece a la casa de los sustos, que colocan en el pueblo en nightmare night, dijo rarity asqueada por las telarañas._

_No lo se, pero es divertido, dijo pinkie pie, mientras que rebotaban en un telaraña del mismo tamaño que ella._

_Espera un segundo, que clase de araña fue la que puso esa telaraña, y aun mejor como rayos puedes saltar ella sin pegarte, pregunto light al ver a la poni saltando en la telaraña._

_No la tomes en cuenta, sino tu mente puede que se eche a perder. Pero es cierto esa telaraña es anormal, fluthershy sabes de una araña de este tamaño, pregunto twilight, con interés. _

_No lo sé…, las únicas arañas que he visto de este tamaño, son las que viven en el bosque everfree, respondió fluthershy. _

_Entonces, mejor revisemos el lugar por si acaso hay alguna de ellas, además de que sería peligroso tanto para light como para el pueblo, dijo applejack._

_Bien pues entonces a revisar, dijo pinkie para salir disparada a revisar las habitaciones._

La casa era bastante grande por dentro, esta constaba de 4 habitaciones, un baño y una cocina. Las ponis revisaban las habitaciones y la cocina, mientras que light decidió revisar el baño. Pinkie pie y rarity estaban en una habitación con un montón de cajas, rarity se acercó un poco a las cajas, pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo, pinkie soplo a una de las cajas, lo cual lleno la habitación llena de polvo, rarity solo se le quedo mirando a pinkie con unos ojos de desaprobación. Twilight junto con fluthershy se encontraban revisando otra habitación que tenía varias tablas de madera, twilight levanto las tablas con su magia, pero cuando las levanto salieron un montón de mapaches que se le subieron encima, lo cual hizo que pegara un grito, lo cual hizo que todos fueran a donde estaban ellas.

_¿Qué pasa? Encontraron a la amiga araña, pregunto pinkie pie._

_No, solo encontramos un montón de mapaches y estas tablas de madera, respondió twilight, mientras recuperaba el aliento._

_Que hacían aquí chicos, acaso estaban buscando comida. Ah pues lo siento, pero ahora esta casa será habitada por un amigo, así que tengo que pedirles que se vayan, pero pueden ir a mi casa, en las mañanas les daré comida, dijo fluthershy a uno de los mapaches, que no había salido corriendo, el cual salió corriendo de ahí._

_Acaso le hablaste a ese mapache, pregunto light._

_A cierto no te lo habíamos dicho, fluthershy puede hablar con los animales, es parte de su talento, respondió twilight._

_Eso es genial, quiere decir que los animales te entienden y viceversa, pregunto a fluthershy, la cual solo se agacho y se escondió en su crin. _

_Si… si, respondió fluthershy casi inaudible._

_Bueno ya que parece que no hay ninguna araña, que tal si ayudamos a light a desempacar, dijo applejack, todas dijeron un si al aire, y empezaron a desempacar._

Luego de algunas horas desempacando, ya se había vuelto de noche. Todas las chicas, incluida rainbow que la encontraron de camino, llevaron a light al sugar cube corner, este al entrar vio que tenían las luces apagadas, pero cuando dio un paso al frente todas las luces se prendieron de repente, y escucho un ``gran sorpresa´´ por parte de todos los ponis que se encontraban ahí. Light se quedó mirando la fiesta hasta que apareció pinkie delante de el (lo cual era, raro ya que ella estaba detrás de él o.o) y la agarro, llevándose a conocer a todos los ponis de la fiesta.

La fiesta dura casi toda la noche, y cuando se acabó light le dio las gracias a pinkie pie por la fiesta, y a todas las demás por ayudarlo con mudanza. Luego de eso fue a su casa, y se recostó en su cama, para descansar por fin.

_Este pueblo es genial, espero que no me pase lo mismo, que en los demás pueblos en los que he vivido, se dijo para sí mismo light, para después empezar a dormir._

Mientras que afuera de la casa se encontraba una yegua oculta en las sombras, con una capucha que ocultaba toda su cara y su cutie mark, mientras miraba detenidamente la casa en donde vivía light.

_Ya casi es el día. Pronto toda equestria cambiara radicalmente, y tu dark serás el que ponga a girar las ruedas del futuro, y pronto el gobierno de celestia caerá, dijo la poni encapuchada, para luego desvanecerse en el aire._

_Continuara… _


	2. Capítulo 2: Conociendo un poco light

**Un Oscuro Destino**

Capítulo 2: Conociendo un poco light

Ya era de mañana en ponyville, los ponis empezaban a salir de sus casas para realizar sus labores del día a día, algunos empezaban a abrir las puertas de sus negocios, otros como los pegasos despejaban las nubes y los potrillos se iban a la escuela. Mientras que light en su casa ya se había levantado y estaba tomando su desayuno.

_Mmm…, en verdad en sweet apple massacre están las mejores manzanas, sino este pie de manzana no supiese tan bien, se dijo asimismo light mientras comía un trozo del pie de manzana. Luego de comerse el pastel y beber una taza de café, light salió de su casa y se dirigió al pueblo.-Haber, supongo que en este pueblo de haber una vacante de trabajo en algún lugar, porque si no lo consigo pronto no podre comer, se dijo light mientras miraba a todos lados buscando algún trabajo._

Light intento buscar trabajo en muchos sitios. El primero fue ser un vendedor de manzanas, al principio él iba bien, pero luego de unas horas más ponis venían, hasta el punto de que lo asfixiaban, además había tantos ponis que le hacían perder la cuenta, al final renuncio. El segundo trabajo era el ser repostero, así que le pidió a pinkie pie si podía trabajar en sugar cube corner, ella obviamente le dijo que sí. Lo que tenía que hacer era preparar varios pasteles, pero digamos que todo el mundo se dio la vuelta literalmente, en un momento light estaba entrando en el horno unos cupcakes, y al otro estaba pegado al techo junto con pinkie por una especie de algodón de azúcar y crema de chocolate, al final decidió dejar el trabajo, no sin antes prestar su ayuda para limpiar, pero pinkie dijo que estaba bien y que ella lo haría. El tercero fue trabajar en la boutique carrusel de rarity, pero digamos que antes de que comenzara siquiera la primera hora, ya light había huido de ahí.

Luego de tantos intentos fallidos de buscar trabajo, light decidió sentarse en una banca en el parque, mientras comía una manzana.

_Que mal, no he conseguido ningún trabajo, y ya se está haciendo tarde, ojala haiga un trabajo en el que se use fuerza, dijo light, mientras daba un mordisco a la manzana._

_¿He? ¿Y porque quieres un trabajo que implique fuerza?, pregunto una voz detrás de él. Light solo se volteo y vio que la que le hablo fue twilight._

_Oh twilight, ¿hace cuánto estabas ahí?, pregunto light._

_Acabo de llegar, pero en fin dime ¿por qué quieres un trabajo que implique fuerza?, dijo twilight._

_Bueno, es algo de los demás pueblo que he estado, y por lo que viví en mi infancia, además que haría más un poni de tierra, dijo light._

_Oh perdona si te hice incomodar, dijo twilight, un poco avergonzada._

_No, no se preocupe princesa no me hizo incomodar, es solo que me hizo pensar, pero bueno quiere que le cuente un poco de mi, dijo light mientras miraba al cielo y tocaba su pesuña en el asiento donde quería que twilight se sentara._

_Está bien te escuchare y veré si puedo ayudarte. Pero recuerdo haberte dicho que me llamases por mi nombre, dijo twilight mientras sentaba a un lado de él. Para twilight era la primera vez que hablaba de esta manera con otro poni. _

_Es cierto lo siento, se me había olvidado, pero bueno comenzare contándote un poco desde que era niño, dijo light para empezar a contar una pequeña historia._

**Light hace 10 años atrás. (Light tiene 19 años por si se preguntan)**

Light ahora como potrillo, caminaba por una especie de bosque, en el que recogía ramitas del piso, y mientras lo hacia tarareaba una canción. Luego de que recogiera muchas ramitas, light se dirigió hacia un camino que había cerca de ahí, el siguió el camino esta llegar a un campamento de un circo.

_Mama, papa, ya volví con las ramitas, dijo light tratando de llamar a alguien._

_Bien hecho hijo, te estoy muy agradecido, ahora ve a practicar tus acrobacias en la cuerda floja, dijo poni de tierra de color marrón, con crin de color naranja y ojos amarillos. _

_Está bien papa, luego de que practique puedo irme a jugar, pregunto light a quien era su padre._

_Pues claro, te lo tienes bien merecido, después de todo eres un gran hijo, respondió el poni de tierra mientras remeneaba su cabello con su pesuña._

_Gracias papa, nos vemos, dijo light el cual salió corriendo hacia una carpa que estaba a unos metros alejada del campamento._

**Cuando era niño me gustaba hacer movimientos peligrosos en la cuerda floja, porque sentía que al hacerlo, era como la sensación de estar volando, en verdad** **me sentía bien. Pero me desvío del tema.**

Luego de que el pequeño light terminara de sus acrobacias, él se fue del campamento directo a la ciudad que estaba en frente. Light recorrió toda la ciudad mirando los puestos de comida, mirando las cosas que vendían y buscando alguien mientras hacia lo anterior. Al fin y al cabo se sentó al lado de una fuente, mientras comía una banana que se había comprado.

_Oye, sabes que debiste venir antes verdad, dijo una voz que venía detrás de él. _

_Oh lo siento, es que no me fijo en el tiempo cuando practico acrobacias, Sandra, dijo light a la poni que tenía frente a él. Era una pegaso de color rojo con crin violeta y ojos verdes. _

_Tú y tus acrobacias, desde que te conocí siempre eres así, pero no pensé que también fueras del tipo que deja a una chica esperando, dijo Sandra._

_Bueno, ya sabes como soy, buscando una forma de tocar el cielo, dijo light mientras miraba el cielo._

_Eso ya lo sé, así que no perdamos más el tiempo, y vamos a jugar, dijo Sandra mientras salía volando hacia una parte de la ciudad._

Durante las horas restantes del día, Sandra y light jugaron todo tipo de juegos, inclusive en sus juegos se les unieron otros niños que hicieron que los dos se divirtieran aún más. Cuando ya se estaba haciendo tarde todos los niños, que estaban con Sandra y light se fueron a sus casas, y por cortesía Sandra acompaño a light hacia el circo que se abriría pasado mañana.

_Oye light no has pensado en que harás en el futuro, pregunto Sandra._

_Por qué esa pregunta de repente Sandra, pregunto light._

_No lo sé solo quiero saber, después de todo ya te conté lo quiero hacer en el futuro, respondió Sandra. _

_En realidad, no he pensado mucho en eso, porque estoy muy bien como estoy ahora, así que la respuesta es: No lo sé, pero lo que si se, es que sea lo que sea que me depare el futuro daré lo mejor de mí, respondió light, lo cual hizo que Sandra soltara una pequeña risita._

_Es bueno saber eso, sabes espero que algún día puedas volver a visitarme, dijo Sandra, mientras miraba al cielo._

_Sí, yo también lo espero, dijo light._

Los dos amigos caminaban por el sendero hacia el circo, hasta que de pronto escucharon unos ruidos provenientes del bosque, ellos no se quedaron ahí parados sino que apresuraron el paso, pero luego apareció un lobo de madera delante de ellos, rugiendo a todo pulmón.

_Mierda, pero que se supone que hace un lobo de madera en este bosque, pregunto Sandra preocupada, debido que en aquel bosque no había bestias como los lobos de madera._

_Ahora no es momento de estarse preocupado por eso, vuela hacia el campamento y avísale a mis padres, yo me las apañare hasta que vuelvas, dijo light._

_Estas de broma, no podrías contra esa cosa, yo me quedo, dijo Sandra decidida a luchar, pero de pronto dos lobos más salieron desde atrás de ellos haciendo que estuvieran rodeados._

_Si ese es el caso, debes saber que tal vez no salgamos vivos de esta, ¿verdad?, dijo light con un tono de preocupación, mientras se colocaba en posición de pelea._

_Al menos si muero, moriré con mi mejor amigo, dijo Sandra, mientras le salía un pequeño rubor en la cara._

En ese momento los dos lobos de madera que estaban detrás, saltaron para atrapar a los dos potros, pero estos dieron una voltereta hacia la derecha evitando el ataque de los dos lobos, pero de inmediato volvieron a atacar, los potros de nuevo hicieron una voltereta, y light al hacerla lanzo tierra en los ojos de lobos de madera, dándoles tiempo de escapar hacia el bosque, estos corrieron y corrieron adentrándose en el bosque, pero eso solo hizo que les fuera más fácil ser cazados por los lobos de madera.

Luego de correr los potros se encontraron frente a un grupo de rocas que bloqueaban el paso, ellos intentaron devolverse por donde vinieron, pero ya los tres lobos estaban atrás de ellos esperándolos. Pero antes de que el primer lobo atacara apareció de la nada un unicornio, o eso parecía por que no se podía ver mucho ya que era de noche. Este unicornio empezó atacar a los lobos de madera uno por uno. El primer lobo se abalanzo contra el unicornio, este solo y dio una voltereta hacia adelante esquivando el ataque, y antes de que el lobo de madera volteara completamente, el unicornio corrió rápidamente hacia él, y le dio un golpe con su pesuña delantera derecha en el pecho, el golpe fue tan fuerte que el pecho del lobo salió volando, y el cuerpo del lobo cayó al piso. El segundo al ver a su compañero caído salió corriendo hacia el unicornio con sed de venganza, pero este no se inmuto y antes de que llegara este salto por encima del lobo, y cayó sobre su cabeza haciendo que el lobo cayera al piso también, el lobo intento volverse a parar, pero el unicornio no le dio tiempo, y le dio otro tremendo golpe en la cabeza destruyéndola. El tercero al ver a sus dos compañeros caídos decidió huir, pero el unicornio se le adelanto, y se transportó al frente del lobo el cual este no se lo espero, y el unicornio sin esperar le dio una doble patada trasera a la cabeza del lobo, mandándola a volar varios metros. Luego de eso Sandra y light se quedaron viendo al extraño un unicornio, hasta que este los miro por unos segundos con unos ojos amarillos, para después desvanecerse con un hechizo de transportación.

**Light presente**

_Un unicornio misterioso te salvo de tres lobos de madera, y lo más sorprendente es que lo hizo sin magia eso es increíble, dijo twilight estupefacta al oír la historia._

_Técnicamente uso magia al transportarse, pero es cierto que el los acabo sin magia. Pero en fin luego de eso quise volverme igual de fuerte que él, así que me entrene mucho mi cuerpo, incluso me volví mejor acróbata gracias eso, dijo light con una sonrisa._

_Entonces que significa tu cutie mark, pregunto twilight. (La cutie mark de light es el símbolo del yin yang). _

_Significa que soy bueno en combate, pero claro uno que sepa pelear no sirve en este pueblo. Bueno en fin, luego de oír mí pequeña historia, que trabajo me recomendarías, respondió light._

_Tengo el trabajo perfecto sígueme, dijo twilight, para empezar a caminar mientras que light lo seguía. _

Luego de una pequeña caminata, llegaron a un sitio lleno de árboles de manzanas, light se sorprendió al ver tantos árboles de manzanas, hasta que vio a la amiga de twilight, applejack, que venía caminando hacia ellos.

_Hola compañeros que los trae por la granja de los Apple, pregunto applejack. _

_Applejack, me preguntaba si podrías darle trabajo a light, pregunto twilight._

_Por supuesto, siempre es bueno tener una mano extra aquí en la granja, respondió applejack._

_En serio, estupendo. Pero que tengo que hacer, pregunto light._

_Ya se está haciendo tarde compañero, porque no mejor te lo explico mañana por la mañana, ¿de acuerdo?, dijo applejack._

_Está bien, nos vemos mañana, dijo light mientras se iba con twilight._

_Gracias twilight, me ayudaste mucho, dijo light agradecido por la ayuda de twilight._

_Oh no es nada en realidad, pero si quieres que te ayuda con otra cosa avísame, dijo twilight mientras abría la puerta de su castillo. _

_Si lo prometo, nos vemos, dijo light, mientras se iba. _

Light camino un poco, hasta que llego a su casa, el entro y cerró la puerta con seguro. Luego de eso, camino hacia su habitación y se tiro en la cama, cuando estaba tirado en la cama empezó a golpear la almohada con furia durante unos segundos, hasta que paro.

_Es cierto, esa unicornio nos salvó. Pero en realidad ella no se fue así como así. Lo siento twilight, no quería decirte esa parte de la historia, porque en verdad la odio, se dijo para sí mismo light._

**Flashback (parte que no le dijo a twilight).**

El unicornio nos miró durante un rato, nosotros pensamos en ir a agradecerle por habernos salvando, pero ella de pronto se empezó a cercar hacia nosotros, y cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca agarro con su magia a Sandra de su cuello, yo lo ataque con mis patas traseras con toda mi fuerza para que la soltara, pero era inútil, el tipo no se movía ni un centímetro, era como si estuviera golpeando a una jodida roca. Ella solo se me quedo viendo, como yo intentaba varios métodos para que la soltara, y ninguna funciono. Ya habían pasado dos minutos, y Sandra ya se había desmayado debido a la falta de aire, y yo estaba al Borde del llanto por no saber qué hacer, al final el unicornio soltó Sandra como si fuese un saco de papas, yo no espere ni un segundo y aleje a Sandra del unicornio.

_¿Por qué nos haces esto? ¿Qué es lo que te hicimos?, pregunte desesperado al unicornio._

_Débil, eres demasiado débil, respondió el unicornio, pero resulta que era chica._

_Débil, porque soy débil, pregunte._

_Si no tienes la fuerza para defenderte a ti mismo, o a tus seres queridos, no podrás hacerle frente a tu futuro, respondió la unicornio._

_Y para quisiera yo tener una gran fuerza, de que me servirá en el futuro, pregunte otra vez a la unicornio._

_Debes volverte fuerte dark light, sino tú y tus seres queridos son los que sufrirán por tu futuro, a menos que los alejes de ti, respondió la unicornio, mientras está a la vez se iba desvaneciendo en una niebla espesa._

_Dark light, pero si mi nombre es light, y que eso de me aleje de familia por mi futuro, __**EXPLICAME**__, le dije ya harto de tanta incógnita. _

_Todavía no es el momento para que lo sepas, nos volveremos a ver dark light, dijo la unicornio para desaparecer completamente._

Luego de eso me quede tirado en el piso pensando en todo lo que había pasado, al final Sandra se despertó y pregunto lo que había pasado, no quería que supiera lo que me había contado de verdad, así que solo le conté que la unicornio y yo hablamos sobre un tema ridículo, y que después de eso se fue así sin más, ella me creyó todo, así que nos fuimos del bosque. Al llegar al campamento mis padres, me preguntaron que en donde me había metido, ya que eran casi las 12:00 de la noche, yo nunca les dije la verdad a mis padres, en vez de eso les conté una mentira de la cual me dieron un regaño, y al final me castigaron en mi cuarto, pero no pude dormir bien desde entonces, porque siempre siento una presencia que me mira mientras duermo.

**Fin del flashback.**

_De solo recordarlo siento una gran impotencia, dijo light para sí mismo, mientras apretaba los dientes.- además la verdadera razón de que viva en diferentes pueblos, es para alejarme de esa presencia que observa en las noches, en realidad no sé si es esa unicornio o no, pero ya no la he sentido cerca desde que llegue a este pueblo, se dijo en sus pensamientos light, mientras se recostaba en su cama tranquilamente.-buenas noches, dijo light en forma de susurro._

**Mientras tanto en el castillo de las viejas hermanas.**

En cueva que se encontraba abajo del castillo, se encontraba la misma unicornio encapuchada que miro la casa de light una noche atrás, pero esta vez se veía más fantasmal. Esta se encontraba frente una esfera que tenía un humo negro y violeta a la vez.

_Ya solo faltan cinco días, para que dark reclame lo que le pertenece, y para que sepa la verdad de sí mismo, y acabar con la mentira que hizo creer celestia a todos los ponis, dijo la unicornio encapuchada, mientras empezaba a desvanecerse. _

_Continuara… _


	3. Capitulo 3: Un extraño amigo

**Hola amigos que miran mis fanfics, solo les quería decir que me perdonen si en los capítulos de: un oscuro destino y la vida en otro mundo, he escrito mal el nombre de la granja de applejack, bueno dicho esto que disfruten el fic.**

Un oscuro destino

Capítulo 3: Un extraño amigo.

Era un amanecer hermoso en ponyville, pero no se notaba excepto por los pegasos en el cielo, debido a que los pegasos habían pronosticado lluvia en la mañana, así que todos los ciudadanos se preparaban para la lluvia que venía. Light fue a la granja Apple, para ver cómo iba a ser su trabajo en sweet Apple acres, pero a light le tomó por sorpresa la lluvia ya que él era nuevo y no sabía sobre la ya pronosticada lluvia, así que tuvo que volver a su casa bajo la lluvia y quedarse allí hasta que esta pasara.

_Menuda lluvia, Apple Jack se le debió haber olvidado de que hoy pronosticaron lluvia, dijo light mientras cerraba la puerta, para luego sacudirse toda el agua que tenía encima.-bien, ahora que elimine el exceso, mejor busco una toalla, y me prepare algo para comer, porque de seguro no va a durar poco esta lluvia, dijo light mientras veía por la ventana, como la lluvia se intensificaba. _

Light estuvo andando en su casa de arriba abajo, investigando como iba a ser su nuevo hogar de ahora en adelante, ya que cuando llego hace dos días, el no había visto totalmente todos los cuartos por su cuenta, así que vio cómo eran los cuartos. La casa era así, al entrar por la puerta de entrada se encuentra con la sala, y en la misma sala hay una puerta que lleva a un corredor, donde al final de este está la cocina, y en los lados del corredor están los cuartos.

El primer cuarto a la izquierda. era la actual habitación de light en la cual estaban sus pertenencias, como unas revistas, algunas golosinas y otras cosas, pero lo que más atesoraba light era un collar que tenía la foto de él y sus padres en el circo, a lo cual light dejo caer una pequeña lagrima, para después seguir viendo los cuartos.

El segundo cuarto al frente del primero, era el sitio donde twilight encontró las tablas, este se vía un poco abandonado debido a que había mucho polvo y una gotera en el techo, y las tablas que había visto twilight estaban aún lado, todas organizadas (seguro saben quien).

El tercer cuarto el cual está a un lado del primero, era donde pinkie pie y rarity encontraron un montón de cajas, en este no había goteras pero si había huecos en el piso, dando a entender que sería peligroso si se dejaba así.

La cuarta habitación la que está al frente de la anterior, era una que había un colchón tirado en el piso, uno realmente sucio que ya hasta apestaba, y por esa simple razón light desde que llego a la casa la tenía cerrada, para que no apestara el lugar.

El baño se encontraba a un lado de la cuarta habitación. Y después estaba la cocina. Luego de que light mirara toda la casa, este se puso a pensar en las cosas que tenía que arreglar en ella, así que se sentó en un pequeño sillón que había en la sala.

_``A ver: mi cuarto ya está arreglado, pero los demás siguen mal, el segundo necesita que le tape la gotera y que despolve un poco. El tercero es el que necesita más ayuda, tal vez con las tablas pueda cerrar esos hoyos, y luego organizar las cajas y despolvar un poco. La cuarta se necesita con urgencia sacar ese apestoso colchón de una vez. Por lo demás la casa solo necesita una pintada y estará lista´´, dijo light en sus pensamientos, mientras tronaba un trueno en el cielo. _

Mientras light pensaba eso, se escuchó un ruido que hizo que este se estremeciera, ya que se había escuchado desde dentro de la casa, light con valentía decidió buscar la causa del sonido, pero no encontró nada fuera de lo normal hasta ahora, solo hasta que volvió a escuchar ese sonido, y al estar en el corredor pudo divisar que el sonido provenía del cuarto donde estaba el colchón apestoso, así que light se puso al frente de la puerta, pero antes de abrirla volvió a escuchar el sonido, este al escucharlo más de cerca pudo oír que era como algo siendo arrastrado, como moviendo un mueble pesado o algo así, y luego se detuvo y no se volvió a escuchar ese sonido de nuevo, así que light entro a la habitación lentamente esperando ver a alguien, pero no vio a nadie.

_Que extraño, estaba seguro que el ruido provenía de esta habitación. Espera, ¡que es eso!, dijo light mirando más de cerca el colchón apestoso, resultaba que debajo de tal colchón había una puerta que llevaba a una especie de sótano.-``como puede ser esto posible, si la alcaldesa me dijo que no había sótano en esta casa, entonces porque aquí hay uno´´, se dijo a sí mismo en su mente._

**Canterlot- Castillo de las princesas**

En la sala de los dos tronos de las princesas se encontraba luna sentada en su trono, mientras veía los vitrales en donde ella y su hermana salvaban a ecuestrita de varios villanos. Luego de ver los vitrales durante un rato, luna se levanta de su asiento y camino hasta su habitación, ya dentro de esta, luna saca una caja que había bajo su cama y esta la abre, para encontrarse con unas cuantas cosas; unos dibujos de cuando era niña de ella, celestia y sus padres, otra cosa que había era un pequeño collar donde había una foto de los cuatro en un prado lleno de flores, también en ese grupo de cosas había una corona de color negro grisasió con una gema morada en ella.

_Han pasado más o menos 1500 años desde que se fueron, y aun los extraño. ¿Por qué tuvo que pasar esto?, se dijo luna a sí misma para después guardar la corana en la caja, y empezar a llorar desconsoladamente en su cama._

Luna estuvo llorando por aproximadamente 1 hora sin consuelo, algunos guardias intentaron hablar con ella, pero solo obtuvieron un grito por parte ella diciendo: ``déjenme sola´´, lo cual de inmediato los guardias se iban. Luego de que pasara un tiempo llego celestia preguntando por su hermana, porque los guardias le habían avisado sobre el estado de su hermana, así que de inmediato pidió a los guardias que las dejaran solas para hablar entre ellas, a lo cual los guardias obedecieron y se marcharon a realizar sus trabajos.

_Luna estas bien, pregunto celestia viendo a su hermana entre la sabanas de su cama._

_Celestia, dijo luna, la cual salió de entre las sabanas para ver a su hermana.-celi, los extraños mucho, dijo luna para soltar en llanto, mientras que celestia la consolaba acariciándole la crin. _

_Ya ya, tranquila aquí está tu hermana, no te preocupes, dijo celestia para calmar a su hermana.-``incluso yo los extraño, pero lo que hicimos no se puede revertir, dijo celestia en su mente, mientras abrazaba a luna._

_¿Porque celi?, ¿Por qué seguimos haciéndolo?, pregunto luna, ya parando de llorar._

_Los ponis nos necesitan, no podemos abandonarlos a su suerte, además somos las responsables de cuidarlos, respondió celestia. _

_Pero, aun así, no nos da derecho a hacer lo que hacemos, dijo luna._

_Aun así debemos hacerlo, no podemos dejar a los ponis solos, ellos necesitan que alguien los guie, y esos seres somos tu y yo luna, dijo celestia haciendo que luna deje de llorar._

_Sí, es cierto, no podemos permitir que este mundo que creamos juntas desaparezca, y vuelva a ser lo que era, dijo luna.-aunque aún así los extraño mucho celi, dijo luna con una cara triste._

_Yo también luna, yo también, dijo celestia_

**Ponyville-casa de light **

Light con valentía decidió entrar en ese extraño sótano que había encontrado debajo del colchón apestoso, el bajo unas pequeñas escaleras, y este tan solo al entrar sintió una presencia ahí abajo, ya que después de que le ocurriera lo de aquella unicornio, él había aprendido en sus días de entrenamiento a sentir las presencias de los seres vivos, por lo cual tratando de concentrarse trato de saber en qué sitio estaba el ser de ahí abajo. El sótano parecía una casa pequeña a la perspectiva de light, ya que incluso tenia velas recién encendidas. El sótano era un gran cuarto con un montón de maderas, rocas y muchas telarañas, en realidad no parecía un sótano, en este solo había una puerta que llevaba a una habitación y había un oyó enorme en la parte contraria. Así que light se acercó a la puerta que estaba en ese sitio, pero él tan solo de acerca unos milímetros a la puerta sintió de nuevo la presencia, así que se alejó dando pasos atrás y vio como la puerta se abría dejando ver a una araña que rivalizaba con el tamaño de la princesa celestia, no dio esperar el grito de light, y de inmediato trato de salir corriendo por la puerta que había entrado, pero la araña lanzo un telaraña a la puerta bloqueándola.

_``Rayos, esa era la única vía libre, ahora que´´, se preguntó light se preguntó en su mente, pero algo le sorprendió a light antes de siquiera pensar en salir peleando, y eso fueque la araña HABLO._

_A que vienes aquí abajo poni, pregunto la araña, la que lo miraba con sus seis ojos._

_Yo…yo…, respondió light, ya que apenas podía articular palabra por ver a una araña tan grande hablar._

_¿Qué? acaso te comió la lengua el gato. O es que te sorprende de que pueda hablar, pregunto la araña._

_Si… eso, dijo light._

_*suspiro* bueno es de esperarse, ya que casi toda mi especie esta extinta, y los ponis nos tratan como fenómenos, dijo la araña la cual parecía colocar una cara triste._

_Fenómeno, dijo light el cual se quedó mirando a la araña, mientras que recordaba un leve recuerdo._

_**Flashback **_

Tenía light 11 años cuando ocurrió cierto evento que hizo que se preguntara si era un poni normal. Era una tarde soleada en un pequeño pueblo cerca del mar, light se encontraba entrenando su cuerpo en un pequeño bosque que había ahí para que nadie lo molestara. Mientras levantaba unas piedras con sus pesuñas, escucho los gritos de un niño gritando en el bosque, a lo cual de inmediato light fue a ver lo que pasaba. Luego de correr un poco se encontró con un pequeño potro de no más de 7 años debajo de un tronco, el salió corriendo hacia el pequeño y reviso si este estaba bien.

_Oye te encuentras bien, pregunto light._

_Si estoy bien, pero no puedo mover mis pesuñas traseras, dijo el pequeño niño. Solo sus dos patas traseras habían sido atrapadas por el tronco, y gracias a una piedra que había ahí no termino aplastándolas._

_Bien, te sacare de ahí, a la cuenta de tres tratare de levantar el árbol un poco, y tu aprovecharas para tratar de salir de ahí, ¿entendido?, pregunto al pequeño lo cual el asintió._

_Bien, 1…2…3, aaaaahahhhhh, dijo light para empezar a levantar el árbol, pero este no se inmuto casi nada. Light siguió intentado una y otra vez sin éxito.-``No me rendiré, si no puedo salvar a un potrillo, como se supone que vencer a esa unicornio´´, se dijo light, para volver a intentar levantar el tronco. _

Pero esta vez fue muy diferente, porque esta vez sus pesuñas empezaron expulsar un humo negro, pero light no se daba cuenta de esto, y en un empuje con todas las fuerzas que tenía, light mando a volar el tronco con el humo que salía de sus pesuñas.

_Pero que rayos es esto, se preguntó a si mismo light, mientras miraba que de sus pesuñas salía humo._

_Un fenómeno, que alguien me ayude, grito el chico para salir corriendo de ahí, dejando a light solo._

_Pero ¿Qué es esto? Cálmate light esto no es nada, no es nada… solo cálmate, se decía a si mismo light para calmarse, en cual en unos minutos el humo dejo de salir.- ¿qué es lo que me está pasando?, se preguntó light mientras se colocaba en posición fetal en el pequeño bosque. _

_**Fin del flashback **_

_Disculpa araña, tienes nombre, pregunto light a si de repente, dejando a la araña con asombro._

_Eres un poni extraño sabes, cualquier otro poni hubiese gritado por ayuda he intentado salir como podría de aquí, dijo la araña._

_Bueno, se podría decir que no soy como los demás, dijo light con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Si se nota… yo me llamo Eren, Eren la araknopinch, dijo la araña ahora conocida como Eren._

_Eren, con que ese es tu nombre. Y dime que se supone que hacías aquí abajo, claro si es que se puede preguntar, pregunto light._

_En realidad no es nada solo estaba moviendo un mueble de mi cuarto, respondió Eren, mientras apuntaba hacia la habitación en la que había salido._

_Tu habitación… ¿quieres decir que vives debajo de esta casa?, pregunto light._

_Si ven a ver, respondió Eren, mientras movía una de sus ocho patas en señal de entrada. _

Light ahora que miraba más detenidamente a la araña, se fijó que las patas que tenía eran muy diferentes a la de una araña normal, ya que estas tenían en las puntas de sus patas una especie de tres dedos puntiagudos, para agarrar cosas. Y su cuerpo parecía como si emergiera una luz desde dentro de ella. Cuando entraron en el cuarto, light se sorprendió de la cantidad de hongos que había ahí, había en total de 5 tipos diferentes de hongos, todas bien organizadas (escogí los hongos de plantas vs zombis, es un juego búscalo sino lo has visto).

_Waaauuu, te gustan mucho los hongos verdad, pregunto light al ver tantos hongos._

_Por supuesto que me gustan, después de todo es lo que comemos nosotras las araknopinch, respondió Eren_

_En serio, y no comen otra cosa, pregunto light._

_Nop, pero extrañamente desde hace más o menos 1000 años, los ponis empezaron a tenernos miedo por la razón de que comemos ponis y eso no es cierto, es por eso que vivo cerca de ellos pero no interactuó con ellos, bueno hasta ahora, respondió Eren._

_Más o menos 1000 años, pero cuántos años tienes, dijo light._

_No lo decía para que lo tomaras de esa forma, me refería que desde hace 1000 años los ponis empezaron a tenernos miedo, o eso fue lo que me conto mi padre. Pero si quieres saber mi edad tengo exactamente 57 años, dijo Eren._

_En serio, a primera vista pareces una araña de muchos más años. Pero bueno en fin, ¿qué tipos de hongos comes?, pregunto light._

_Bueno esta mi hongo favorito el cual es el hongo-sol: este me encanta porque es crujiente con el sabor salado-dulce que me encanta. Los otros cuatro tipos son: el hongo-puff, el hongo-fume, hongo-doom y el más difícil de encontrar es el hongo-miedoso, y obviamente por su nombre debes saber porque es difícil, respondió Eren._

_Si ya lo creo, una vez mi madre me mando a buscar ese tipo de hongo, tarde todo el día tratando de encontrar ese dichoso hongo, dijo light con tono de disgusto._

_Si debo admitir que es extenuante. Bueno en fin supongo que se está haciendo tarde, creo que deberías ya irte a tu casa, dijo Eren, mientras se acercaba y quitaba con suma facilidad la telaraña que bloqueaba el paso._

_Gracias, oye que tal si debes en cuando vienes a mi casa y jugamos algún juego de mesa, pregunto light._

_Me encantaría, bueno hasta pronto, dijo Eren, moviendo una de sus patas en forma de adiós._

De esa manera light conoció a un nuevo amigo poco común, pero muy amigable y ayudador, ya que después de eso Eren ayudo a light a tapar los hoyos que había con las tablas de madera, al final los se volvieron muy amigos aunque por petición de Eren evito hablar sobre él con sus demás amigas. Y así siguieron los días, light trabajando en la granja, conociendo a nuevos ponis y haciéndose mas amigos de las portadoras. Y así en un pis pas ya habían pasado seis días desde que light había llegado a ponyville, porque desde que llego al pueblo él se sentía como en casa, y la cosa se iba a poner mejor ya que al día siguiente pinkie pie le celebraría el cumpleaños a light con una gran fiesta, lo cual dejo a light impaciente de que llegara el día de mañana…

**Ponyville-Castillo de Twilight**

En esa misma noche twilight se encontraba escribiendo una carta.

_Querida princesa celestia, le he enviado esta carta para infórmale que en el anterior pueblo y en ponyville, no se encuentra el poni que usted me ha mandado a buscar._

_También he enviado esta carta para que por favor me responda mis inquietudes con respecto a esto. Resulta que usted me ha enviado a buscar a un cierto poni de piel negra con crin azul, pero en ningún archivo o libro que he leído hasta ahora habla de que alguna vez haya habido algún poni que sea negro de piel, ni tampoco me ha dicho para que lo quiere, así que por favor princesa celestia respóndame a mis dudas._

_Su más fiel estudiante: __**Twilight Sparkle**_

_Listo ya termine, dijo twilight mientras se estiraba un poco.-ahora a dormir que mañana *suspiro* no me puedo perder la fiesta de cumpleaños de light, dijo twilight para quedar dormida en su cama._

Mientras tanto a fuera de la casa de light, se encontraba se encontraba otra vez la misteriosa unicornio, mirando detenidamente la casa de light.

_Para muchos y eso te incluye dark-light, un cumpleaños significa que cumples un año más de vida, y que te has vuelto más sabio que antes, dijo la unicornio para luego quitarse la capucha, mostrando que era una unicornio de crin azul oscuro de pelaje negro y ojos amarillos.-pero para ti dark-light, mañana los cumpleaños se convertirán en un recordatorio de lo que en verdad eres, dijo la unicornio para desaparecer como las anteriores veces._

_Continuara… _


	4. Capítulo 4: cuando se derrumba parte 1

Un mundo oscuro

Capítulo 4: Cuando todo se derrumba, parte 1

**Canterlot-Castillo de las princesas**

Las princesas se encontraban desayunando en el comedor real, mientras hablaban de un tema que solo le convenía a ellas dos, por esa razón no había guardias en el comedor, además para que nadie más escuchara la conversación, celestia había lanzado un hechizo de sonido, para que nadie más que ellas podrían oírse.

_Y dime celestia como va la búsqueda del humo-poni, twilight ya pudo encontrarlo, dijo la princesa luna, mientras tomaba un sorbo de té. _

_Desgraciadamente no, pero sé que en algún lugar debe estar, y si es necesario removeré cielo y tierra hasta encontrarlo, dijo celestia con tono de molestia._

_Ya han pasado 18 años más o menos, desde que perdiste la pista de ese humo-poni, quien sabe en qué sitio este, puede estar a muchos kilómetros lejos de aquí o puede que este justo en frente nuestras narices, dijo luna mientras terminaba su desayuno._

_Eso lo se luna, no tienes que recordármelo. Pero tengo la certeza de que ese poni sigue en equestria, además de que tengo un presentimiento de que estoy a punto de encontrarle, dijo celestia mientras soltaba una pequeña risita._

_Bueno tus presentimientos varias veces han fallado, y en algunas han acertado, pero aun así no tengo muchas esperanzas, dijo luna, mientras suspiraba._

_No te vengas abajo ahora luna, hemos pasado los últimos 18 años buscando a ese poni, yo buscando por los pueblos y tu buscando entre sus sueños, y todo puede acabar en cualquier momento, lo único que tenemos que hacer es acabar con ese poni y nuestros problemas terminaran, dijo celestia acercándose a su hermana._

_Si lo sé, todo terminara si por fin lo encontramos, y esa leyenda jamás se hará realidad, dijo luna mientras miraba a celestia a los ojos._

_Así se habla hermanita, ahora empezare a hacer mis deberes, mientras que tu descansas, dijo por fin celestia para luego quitar el hechizo he irse por la puerta dejando sola a luna._

_Ojala no se cumpla esa tal leyenda, no soportaría perder también a mi hermana, dijo luna para soltar una pequeña lagrima._

**Ponyville-Casa de light**

Light se ababa de levantar de su cama y se preparaba para ir a su trabajo, y mientras estaba en la cocina comiendo un bocado antes de irse, ya que se le estaba haciendo tarde, y Apple Jack no le agradaban los haraganes. Light comía felizmente su manzana hasta que sintió algo peludo en su hombro, lo cual hizo que light saltara hasta el techo, y se pegara de este, luego de unos segundos miro quien o que lo había tocado y se dio cuenta de que era Eren.

_Eren casi me matas de un susto, dijo light para bajar del techo (cayó de espaldas *.*).-te das cuenta que aparecer así de la nada y asustarme, puede causarme un dolor en el corazón, dijo light mientras se sentaba en una silla y se sobaba la espalda (por la caída obviamente)._

_Pues discúlpame, solamente salí de mi casa para decirte algo, y eso es que tal vez me valla al bosque everfree durante dos días, dijo Eren para dejar a light un poco intrigado._

_Y para que vas al bosque everfree, ¿que acaso vas buscar comida o qué?, pregunto light._

_No en realidad, es algo muy diferente, voy a visitar a un pariente mío que vive en el everfree, además ya te conté que anteriormente vivía en el everfree con mi familia ¿o no?, respondió Eren. _

_Pues sí, también me habías contado que te divertías con tu prima allá, dijo light._

_Bueno solo quería decirte eso, además que si me necesitas ve al bosque everfree y llámame a gran voz, dijo Eren _

_Estás loco, sabes cuantas criaturas hay en ese maldito bosque y que les gustaría cazar a alguien, dijo light algo de enojo._

_Ya ya, solo era algo dicho, no es que como si fueras a ir por algo, dijo Eren con tono de broma._

_Si es verdad, dijo light desvaneciéndose la idea de ir al bosque everfree, en ese momento miro su reloj de casa.- ¡OH RAYOS! Ya es tarde Apple Jack me va amatar, dijo light para salir corriendo de la casa, mientras Eren solo sé quedo mirándolo. _

Light cuando llego a la granja de los Apple, Apple Jack lo reprendió por llegar un poco tarde, pero al final lo dejo pasar ya que era un amigo, así que light se puso hacer varias cosas que lo mandaban a hacer cada día, a veces lo mandaban a reparar las cercas, ya que estas se rompían por algo que no sabían, acumulaba heno, limpiaba cerdos, etc. A light le gustaba mucho trabajar en la granja de los Apple ya que tenía un aire fresco de tranquilidad, cuando ya había llegado el medio día, Apple Jack le hablo a light.

_Oye light, he oído por parte de mis amigas y más por pinkie, que tú cumples años en este día, así que como un pequeño gesto dejare que te vayas temprano y…, dijo Apple Jack mientras daba unos pequeños pasos hacia atrás, y de repente salieron big macintosh, la abuela Smith y Apple Bloom con un pequeño pie de manzana. –feliz cumpleaños light, este es un pequeño regalo por parte de la familia Apple, dijo Apple Jack con una sonrisa._

_Wauoo, no sé qué decir, muchas gracias, dijo light devolviéndoles la sonrisa.- seguro que sabe riquísimo, dijo light mientras olía el pie._

_Y no te contamos la mejor parte, dijo la abuela Smith._

_Así, y cuál es la mejor parte, pregunto light extrañado._

_Que no solo lo hicimos de manzanas solamente, sino también de cerezas, fresas y manzanas por supuesto, dijo la pequeña Apple Bloom aun lado de la abuela, con una gran sonrisa._

_Seguro que sabrá delicioso. Bueno, gracias por el pie, nos vemos, dijo light para empezar a caminar hacia la salida de la granja._

_Nos vemos, dijeron todos los Apple._

Light luego de salir de sweet apple acres se dirigió a su casa, para dejar el pie recién regalado y tomar una alforja, cuando tomo la alforja salió de la casa con unos cuantos bits hacia el mercado de baratijas, el cual estaba cuando unos mercaderes ambulantes llegaban al pueblo. Cuando llego al mercado de baratijas vio a muchos ponis viendo los puestos en los que vendían varias cosas, como collares, gemas, figuras de porcelana, etc. Pero lo que buscaba light era algo diferente a eso, el buscaba cierto objeto que quería desde que era pequeño, el buscaba un juguete que tuviera la forma de celestia, la razón de esto era algo del pasado de light.

Luego de buscar en los puestos por una hora, light decidió posponer la búsqueda ya que le había entrado sed, así que fue a un puesto de bebidas que había ahí, pero lo que lo sorprendió fue que twilight era la que vendía las bebidas. Así que se acercó al puesto de twilight.

_Hola prince…, no pudo terminar la frase ya que twilight empezó a mirarlo con una cara de disgusto.-Digo, twilight… que haces aquí, pregunto light, a lo cual twilight sonrió de nuevo._

_Bueno, solo estoy haciendo otras cosas que no sea leer libros, nada más, además la princesa fue que me lo pidió, respondió twilight mientras que con su magia sujetaba un libro._

_Así que la princesa te lo pidió, estas segura que te lo pidió, dijo light, dejando a twilight un poco pensativa._

_En realidad la carta solo decía que hiciera algo más que leer, y la princesa sugirió que ponga un puesto de limonada, así que lo hice, dijo twilight._

_Entonces como te ha ido con el negocio, pregunto light._

_Nada bien, siempre que le vendo un vaso de jugo a un poni este nunca vuelve, yo hice este jugo con un libro que encontré en la cocina donde spike coloca varios libros de cocina , así que debería saber bien, respondió twilight un poco cabizbaja. _

_Bueno, yo te compro un vaso, después de todo aun si sabe malo no debería ser para tanto, dijo light para dejar un bit en el mostrador, mientras que twilight le daba un vaso del jugo._

Cuando twilight le paso el vaso de jugo a light, este lo tomo y empezó a beberlo, pero cuando ya iba por la mitad del vaso este puso una cara desagrado, mientras que su cara se tornaba verde del asco que sentía en ese momento, tan mal sabia el jugo que light salió a toda leche buscando un baño, dejando a twilight con aun más desilusión por su bebida, así que twilight para saber qué tan mal sabia su bebida decidió probarla, cuando lo hizo esta puso la misma cara que light y salió corriendo hacia su castillo.

Mientras con light, este seguía corriendo tratando de buscar un baño, paso por muchos de los puestos sin fijarse hacia donde iba, esta que tropezó con otro poni que se le había atravesado en el camino, pero al menos gracias a eso pudo calmar sus ganas para vomitar( ya que se lo trago ).

_Discúlpame señorita no fue mi intención, dijo light mientras se levantaba._

_No fue nada en realidad, estoy bien, dijo la poni aun tirada en el piso mirando al piso._

_Espera déjame ayudarte, dijo light para dar su pesuña a la ya vista mejor pegaso. Pero cuando esta subió su cabeza para mirar a light, ambos se quedaron viéndose durante un rato hasta que por fin hablaron._

_Light/Sandra, dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, mientras que light la ayudaba a pararse._

_Pero ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto light._

_Yo también debería hacerte esa pregunta ¿sabes?, dijo Sandra mientras tocaba con su pesuña la frente de light.-hace 5 meses fui a buscarte con el circo de tus padres, pero me dijeron que se habían retirado y tú te habías a ver el mundo o algo así, pero la verdad no espere verte en ponyville, dijo sandra mientras daba una sonrisa a su viejo amigo._

_Yo tampoco espere verte aquí, después de todo vivías en ese pueblo lejano a ponyville. Aunque ahora que me acuerdo ¿Qué haces aquí?, pregunto light._

_Bueno, digamos que también me puse a viajar por el mundo por dos razones: la primera es que quería mejorar mi vuelo y la única forma es viendo a grandes voladores, y la segunda es que también te estaba buscando, respondió sandra con un pequeño rubor en la cara en la última razón._

_Oh ya veo, siempre quisiste mejorar tu vuela eso es genial, pero para que buscarme a mí, dijo light con cierta intriga._

_No es nada en realidad, solo pensé que si estabas viajando, tal vez podría acompañarte sabes, como cuando jugábamos en mi ciudad natal recuerdas, dijo sandra._

_Ha ya entiendo, aunque tal vez esto te decepcione, pero creo que termine mi viaje, porque me quedare a vivir en este pueblo, dijo light sorprendiendo a sandra._

_¡En serio!, ¿pero porque? no parece un pueblo muy diferente de los que ya he visitado, dijo sandra._

_Bueno es que, este pueblo… no lo sé, siento como una atracción a él, es como si me llamara, además hay otra razón pero me la quedo para mí mismo, dijo light con una sonrisa._

_Ah entiendo, así que ya no viajaras más cierto, pregunto sandra._

_Por supuesto, me quedare aquí está que muera, pero claro tal vez viaje a otros lugares para conocerlos y me quede por allá algún tiempo, pero será para algún día futuro, dijo light con una pequeña sonrisa._

_Eso es bueno, porque también estaba pensando en quedarme en ponyville, ya que me da nostalgia por algunas cosas, pero sería después de un tiempo claro, ya que todavía me falta por viajar, dijo Sandra._

_¿En serio? Eso es genial… (mirando hacia otro lado), O es increíble no pensé que encontraría uno, dijo light dejando confundida a la pegaso que lo miraba.-mira Sandra es lo que me pediste hace mucho, ¿te acuerdas?, tú me pediste un juguete de celestia, y por casualidad hay uno justo ahí, dijo light apuntando con su pesuña a un mostrador donde había un viejo unicornio vendiendo varios objetos. _

_Pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo cuando éramos niños, no tienes por qué regalármelo, dijo Sandra._

_No. Yo prometí que lo conseguiría aunque me tomara toda mi vida, y yo siempre cumplo mis promesas, además sería un lindo detalle no, dijo light colocando una sonrisa._

Sandra se quedó mirando a light unos segundos, para que después aceptara ir al puesto del viejo unicornio, en este el viejo los recibió con una cálida sonrisa, diciendo que escogieran lo que más les gustase, Sandra miro bien en el mostrador y pudo divisar un libro de daring doo, y le pregunto si también se lo podría comprar, a lo cual light acepto gustoso, aunque claro después de eso no le quedo dinero para nada más. Así que luego de que compraran las dos cosas al viejo, los dos se fueron del mercado para poder hablar sobre sus aventuras sin tantos ponis alrededor.

Ellos estuvieron hablando durante un largo tiempo, hasta que se hizo tarde y sandra tenía que irse a buscar un hospedaje, por supuesto light ofreció su casa ya que tenía espacio suficiente, pero sandra se negó y con eso ella se fue a la búsqueda de hotel o algún sitio donde dormir, mientras que light se fue a su casa para dormir un poco antes de que comenzara la fiesta que pinkie pie le estaba preparando.

Light se encontraba en su casa tirado en la cama con los ojos cerrados, mientras que pensaba en varias cosas, como que era su cumpleaños, que sandra estuviera aquí y que en este pueblo ya no sintiera la presencia que siempre lo seguía, estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que no escucho que lo llamaban a la puerta, light seguía en cama esta que anoche por completo, pero light no se levantó de su cama, hasta que escucho que tocaban la puerta fuertemente así que se paró y fue abrir la puerta, pero cuando la abrió no encontró a nadie, así que volvió a cerrar la puerta y miro el reloj.

_¡O no! Se me hizo tarde para mi fiesta, dijo light abriendo la puerta y salir corriendo a todo galope.- lo que decía sandra de mi al parecer es muy cierto, siempre llego tarde a muchas cosas y al parecer también a mi cumpleaños, dijo light mientras galopaba._

Mientras tanto en el sugar cube corner, todos los presentes estaban desesperados para que comenzara la fiesta, porque durante ese tiempo pinkie pie evito que cualquiera comiera del pastel, ya que debían esperar al cumpleañero, todos estuvieron esperándolo por 30 minutos, hasta que por fin llego light agotado de tanto correr.

_Disculpen *jadeo* la tardanza *jadeo*, dijo light mientras respiraba profundamente, pero no pudo seguir respirando bien, porque pinkie lo sorprendió por la espalda de una manera, que light se ACABO dando un brinco en el pastel, haciendo que a todos en la sala se le embarraran un trozo de pastel en la cara._

_Ops, disculpa light solo quería sorprenderte, y mira que lo hice, dijo pinkie pie mientras sonreía._

_Si por supuesto que lo hiciste pinkie, dijo rarity mientras limpiaba su cabello del pastel. _

_Sí, no pudiste al menos dejarlo descansar un poco, dijo Apple Jack la cual tal bien le quitaba un trozo de pastel a su sombrero._

_Nop, respondió alegre la pony haciendo que todos empezaran a reír, incluso light quien se encontraba todavía enterrado dentro del gran pastel._

Luego de ese pequeño inconveniente con el pastel y la llegada tarde del cumpleañero. Al final todos se pusieron a divertirse en la fiesta, algunos iban a felicitar a light por cumplir años, otros como los potrillos en los cuales se encontraban las cutie mark crusaders, se divertían jugando algunos de los juegos de pinkie pie junto con otros adultos mientras comían pastel, otros bailaban por la música de vinyl scratch, y otros solo hablan de algunas cosas mientras bebían sidra que les brindaba applejack.

La fiesta era algo increíble para los ponis esa noche, ya que pinkie se había esmerado esa noche, porque hasta fuegos artificiales hubo haciendo light se sorprendiera bastante, dejando salir una pequeña lagrima de felicidad que sentía en ese momento, incluso sandra se colocó a un lado de él, para que vieran juntos los fuegos artificiales, a lo cual light solo dijo unas pocas palabras antes contemplar las luces de colores en el cielo.

_En verdad, este fue mi mejor cumpleaños, dijo mientras miraba los fuegos artificiales con sandra a su lado._

Después de que pasara mucho rato viendo los fuegos artificiales, a light le dio unas ganas de ir al baño, así que le dijo a sandra que lo espera y que volvería en un minuto, de ese modo light se fue al baño. Al terminar de hacer sus necesidades se fue a un lavabo que había en el baño y se limpió las pesuñas, mientras miraba su reflejo en el espejo y miro que su cara todavía estaba sucia de pastel, así que se puso a limpiarse la cara con el agua del lavabo, y cuando volvió a mirar el espejo, light se quedó quieto mirando el espejo sin moverse, porque había alguien atrás de él.

_Tú… tú eres la unicornio de aquella vez, que se supone que haces aquí, pregunto light volteándose y mirando a la yegua encapuchada que había aparecido de la nada de detrás de él._

_Yo. Solo vine a advertirte de algo, nada más, respondió la unicornio encapuchada. _

_Continuara…_


End file.
